


Welcome to GQ

by Aikamieli



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, Running Away, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamieli/pseuds/Aikamieli
Summary: Zen runs from home and in his need of money, he decides to contact a man who has offered him some work, job description unknown. Oneshot.





	Welcome to GQ

_The night I ran away the sky was motionless._

I can still remember how the air tasted like. Even after all the years, the distinct smell of freshly cut grass and gasoline is what I remember that night by.

I don't think I ever actually planned to go through with it. The thought of leaving had crossed my mind a dozen times, but I never thought it would be something I would actually consider committing. It felt like a crime. Leaving your family behind is possibly considered a sin of sorts, but at that point it didn't matter to me anymore. I already felt like a sinner.

I remember running. I didn't own much, I had always rejected my family's lavishing lifestyle. I never cared for being pampered and gifted, so I asked only for things I needed. I only took with me a change of clothes, money, papers I presumed important. Running was easy. It was the unknown that would be the hardest part.

 

After taking a bus downtown I stood in front of a door. It was the most unwelcoming door I had ever seen. Even in the dark I saw the row of locks from top to bottom, and a peeping window with a sliding metallic door which reminded me of a prison cell.

When I got into acting there were some people I got to know that my parents didn't really care for. A little bit shady, perhaps, but trustworthy. I knew my savings wouldn't last long, I had put most of them into headshots and acting lessons. My parents considered acting a hobby, a foolish thing to dream of, so I had to pay them out of pocket. I would be needing money fast, and they told me it would come in easy if I was ever interested. The job description was a bit hazy but it wasn’t really something I would worry about at that point. I kept their numbers for if the time would eventually come. It seemed that time was now.

I knocked three times on the door and the sliding door gave out a long metallic screech when it opened. Amidst the darkness, a pair of eyes watched me closely.

“What is your business here, stranger?” the pair of soul sucking eyes grumbled. I felt a shiver go through my spine. I fixed my slouching posture.

“I’m looking for Dae Jeoung-Hun. My name is Ryu Hyun. He told me to be in contact if I was ever interested in working with him.”

The eyes blinked once, twice and the metallic door shut with a loud rustling sound. I heard the locks unlock one at a time. The unwelcoming door opened and I stepped in.

I had to squint my eyes to see. In front of me was a narrow corridor which I followed to a bigger room, accompanied by the guardian of the front door. Everything inside was covered in darkness, with only red lights here and there guiding you through. On the way I saw comfortable looking chairs with fitting tables, bookshelves filled with beautiful books, and here and there paintings that conveyed the mood the lighting set.

On my right hand side I saw a staircase leading to rooms upstairs, and there at the top of the floor, a slender man dressed in a casual suit watched me silently while smoking a cigarette. He smiled irresistibly. I tore my eyes from his features and turned my head to see the room in front of me. There was Dae Jeoung-Hun, sitting in a tall armchair. He had dressed very well, in a black velvet suit and a blood red tie. His short hair was styled fashionably and his overall impression screamed professional. He was smoking a cigar that surrounded him in a cloud of smoke. I lift my hand up to cover my coughs.

_What a cliché_ , I remember thinking to myself. The scene was straight out of a bad mafia film noir.

The man in front of me snickered and blew two smoke rings out of his nostrils.

“You don’t smoke, do you Hyun”, he boomed with his low voice, eyeing me and my belongings. I clutched the bag in my hand tighter.

“I don’t. It’s not good for a singer’s voice to be corrupted by smokes.” I didn’t hide the disgust on my face and he could see it, maybe a bit too clearly.

“Don’t worry. You’ll learn”, Dae said with a nasty smile. He nodded to the mountain of a man standing next to me, who reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver case which opened with a soft click, and then revealed a row of white cigarettes. “Take your pick.” I was starting to regret my thirst for easy money and carefully slid one of them out of the box, holding it between my thumb and index finger like I would a smelling fish. At that point I was enough intimidated that I would have swallowed the damn thing if requested to. The giant took one for himself and lit it with a simple butane lighter.

I moved the cigarette on my lips hesitantly and he lit the top of it with a smooth gesture. I took a small drag out of it and instantly felt the burning in my nose, mouth, lungs and gagged. This amused the man sitting in the chair and he laughed wholeheartedly at my weak attempt. I felt the nicotine getting to my head, making me dizzy.

“Anyways”, he huffed, “I have a feeling you didn't come by just to see me. You had a reason to come here. Why are you here Hyun?”

“I need money”, I slipped from my lips, and bit them shut quickly. Even if it was the truth, I didn’t have to be so straightforward about it. He nodded shortly and his expression changed to a stern one.

 

“Alright then. I promised I would employ you if you were looking to do it. How old are you, my dear boy?”

I flinched. “Dear boy”. I was barely 18 and he was right, I was still just a boy. I had never before felt that out of place. Turning away and running back home was still an option, but I refused to give up now. I would never get another opportunity. I remembered the cigarette in my hand and inhaled it again. This time the feeling was… enjoyable. It still tasted awful, but the feeling filled me. Somehow I felt the anxiousness swift away. I pushed my short silver hair backwards with a quick motion and answered him.

“I just turned 18. I’m already an adult, so I expect you to treat me like one.” Dae Jeoung-Hun seemed surprised for a second, but the sentiment soon shifted from his face.

“I see”, he gave out slowly, still eyeing me with his dark eyes. “Old enough then. You’re right, excuse my manners. I’m afraid I’ve grown older than I thought”, said the man who still looked like he would be in his early 30's, but who sounded nothing alike. He fidgeted on his chair and put out the cigar with a rolling motion. “I think it’s still best we say you’re 20. Some of the clients might worry we have snatched you from high school”.

I felt a sting of guilt. I was still in high school, but I then understood that I wouldn’t be able to go back anymore. My parents would find me easily, and the staff would keep an eye on me for them. Seems like my not-so-successful school career was over. To my surprise it didn’t bother me at all. I felt calm for a second before coming back to my senses.

“Clients?” It came to me that I had no idea what I was about to do from now on. It could be anything. I really didn’t think this through, did I.

My future boss burst out laughing again.

“You don’t even know what you’re signing up to? Well that’s a first. It’s alright, I don’t mind explaining.” He wiped a tear from his stone-like cheek.

“We are the first Korean male escort service. The first, the best, and not to forget, also the most expensive.”

The cigar was still letting out smoke on the ashtray. I was mesmerized by the soft vapor making its way upwards before vanishing to the air. I swallowed slowly.

Escort service? I really had no idea what I was getting into. Now that I thought of it, the red lit corridors started making sense to me. I had heard of the red light district but never seen it myself, and suddenly found myself from the oldest company in the country. I had dated before, sure, but this was something different altogether.

“What would the job consist of? I’m not sure I-” He interrupted me with raising his hand and waving it with a sudden movement.

“I know what you’re thinking. Nothing like that, Hyun. We don’t offer sexual services. This is high class we are talking about. We entertain the richest of Seoul with our grace, our skills, our company. I’d also like to add it is a hundred percent legal. That is all. You won’t be working here, this is the quarters. Many choose to live here, it’s comfortable and safe, and there’s plenty of room. We will also offer you accommodation of your own it that is what you’d prefer.”

He stopped and looked at me softly. “I presume that’s your belongings. It looks like you left with a hurry. It’s alright, we will take care of you. This will be your home.”

I sighed in relief. What he offered didn’t sound too bad. I had seen enough drama shows to understand what he meant. I now also understood why he offered me the job when I met him before. He must have been scouting for new talents from the theater my acting class was held in. I knew I should have been bothered by it, but I didn’t really mind. For the first time in years I felt truly calm. I felt my tensed muscles relax while I breathed slowly in and out. I don't know if it was the cigarette or the breathing exercises, but it was working.

"Why would you pick me, then?"

Dae Jeoung-Hun kept his eyes on me, a soft smile on his lips.

"You are a beautiful man. But not just that, a brilliant one. I stayed for the rehearsal and you were excellent. I already have some clients in mind whose parties you would brighten up like a shining beacon. You will be magnificent. It's not acting, not in a theatre sense of way, but it's a good start." He lied back on the chair, looking for signs of emotion on my face. Now that I wasn't terrified of him anymore I could see he was concerned.

“So. What do you think?”

I shifted the weight from my leg to another while moving slowly to see the rest of the room. It was much less threatening now. I ran through the conversation in my head once more, and felt content with my decision enough to give an answer.

“I think I’m ready to start now.”

I dropped the bag next to my feet and stretched my aching left hand. The cigarette in my right one had burned out and a long tail of ash dropped on the floor next to me. I hurriedly placed the stump on the ashtray on a table next to me. He rose from the chair and walked up to me.

“That’s great. But first things first. You’ll need a new name. This is the point where you leave your old life behind. Do you have something in mind?” He extended his hand to shake mine.

I lift my hand to touch his and seized for a second. He was right, I would probably be better off with a new name. I was tired with the name I was given by my family, and had close to none happy memories attached to it. Then it came to me.

“I think I like Zen. Please call me that from now on.”

Dae gave me a small bow and then took my hand and shook it softly. I felt a tingling sensation from his touch.

“Odd enough, but it suits you. Alright then, Zen, welcome to the Gentlemen's Quarters. Your training starts now.”


End file.
